


VR - Hokagemon Go

by moor



Series: Smut Monday [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gaming, PWP, Pokemon GO References, Smut Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Uchiha x Sakura. Smut Monday. PWP. There's a game that's been very popular among the young women recently, and Sakura investigates to learn more.





	

Hinata blushed and shoved her phone back into her pocket as Sakura joined her in Hinata’s living room in her apartment.

“What was that about?” teased Sakura, setting down the remote. 

“Nothing,” said Hinata too quickly.

Sakura tilted her head to the side before a smile crept across her lips.

“Are you talking to someone?” asked Sakura.

“N-no!”

“Hinata…”

“I-it’s an app. Um. It’s…” 

Hinata’s cheeks burned.

“C’mon, it can’t be that bad. It isn’t like it’s an otome game,” teased Sakura.

Hinata’s lips pressed together so tightly they disappeared inside her mouth.

Sakura paused in her Netflix-searching to stare at her.

“You’re playing an otome game?” asked Sakura, her voice incredulous. 

Then her smile widened. “Lemme see!”

“No! No, no, no, this… this isn’t… it isn’t one of… it’s… um… it’s private!” burst out Hinata, clutching her phone to her ample chest. “P-please Sakura, I… it’s… um… private,” she repeated, more quietly.

Leanign back, Sakura’s bright eyes and expression softened. “Sure Hinata. Sorry, I was teasing.”

“It’s o-okay. I just…” Hinata’s shoulders relaxed as she lowered her phone. “I’m not usually so into these types of games, but whoever designed this one really did a good job. It’s like I’m talking to a real person.”

“Mind if I ask what it’s called? If it has you this interested, I may check it out.”

Hinata bit her lip before she nodded. “It’s called Hokagemon Go.”

* * *

At home in her own apartment that night and safely buffered by her own wifi, Sakura looked at the screen of her tablet.

The splash screen for Hokagemon Go appeared with discreet fanfare and traditional flute music.

_ This game is intended for mature audiences. 18+ only.  _

_ Are you 18+? _

Sakura, well into her twenties, rolled her eyes and clicked ‘Yes’.

To her surprise, the next text box that popped up said, 

_ Good. We’ve been waiting for you, Sakura. _

Right. The permissions the app requested included her phone profile information, and access to her camera and GPS, pretty standard for a game that used your environs to tell you what ‘shinobi’ may be nearby. The goal of the game was simple: choose a ‘clan’ to join, search out ‘shinobi’ of that clan to serve you, and in time, if you get enough shinobi then you can elect one as the ‘Hokage’ to lead them. You can also ‘battle’ other players and their ninjas in designated ‘villages’ outsides, and if your Hokage and shinobi win, then you gain control of the village. 

Quite straightfroward. Sakura wasn’t sure why it had captured Hinata’s attention to the point where she jealously guarded her own ‘Hokage’—Hinata called him Naruto of all things—and refused to let Sakura even see him on her phone screen, but curiosity had gotten the better of Sakura. On a whim she downloaded the game when she returned home that night.

And here she was holding up her phone and self-consciously checking around her to look for any ‘shinobi’ who may be hiding in her living room. Supposedly there would be a signal if one was near.

Nothing.

“Well, I suppose they’d be pretty poor ninja if I found them that easily,” she murmured to herself with a grin.

Shaking her head at herself, Sakura took a breath and stood, holding her phone out a little further, turning a full circle.

“I should have asked Hinata more about where she found her first one,” mused Sakura aloud as she stepped through the dine-in kitchen. 

Nothing. 

All Hinata had said was that she had found Naruto in her kitchen when she’d been heating some instant noodles and her phone had somehow taken a shot of the noodle bowl. Ramen was Naruto’s favourite food. 

Apparently certain items ‘lured’ shinobi closer, according to what Sakura had found online when she searched for the game. Surprisingly there wasn’t much information, in spite of the game being ridiculously popular. 

Then Sakura’s phone buzzed, startling her.

“So I hear you’re into Hokagemon, too. I knew you would. Which clan are you?”

Sakura glanced down at Ino’s message. She’d made it to her bedroom and set down the tablet, propping it up on her tidy vanity so the camera faced the mirror while she answered Ino.

“Do you really have to ask?” she texted back, embarrassed. Since she was staying in for the remainder of the night, Sakura changed out of her jeans and sweater, leaving her in a t-shirt and underwear. Her phone buzzed as she looked for fresh pyjamas in her dresser.

“I knew it! You chose Uchiha, didn’t you?”

Sakura’s face flooded with colour as she looked away from her phone screen for a moment. The tablet had gone dark from timing out, but the clan symbol was burned into Sakura’s memory. Ino knew her way too well. 

Aimlessly, Sakura trailed her fingers over the tablet screen again, just to light it up once more. The lock-screen popped up and Sakura automatically padded in the code, turning away as she pressed Enter.

“Any tips?” she typed on her phone, leaning her hip against the vanity. “I just started.”

“You’ll figure it out. Just… don’t forget to eat.”

Sakura’s brow furrowed. “It can’t be that addictive.”

“Trust me, you won’t want it to end. Gotta go. TTYL.”

Then Sakura noticed the faint strains of a flute melody and remembered that she’d left her tablet active on Hokagemon Go.

For a moment Sakura wondered what clan Ino had chosen. Senju, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Aburame, Uzumaki, and several others. Hmm. Perhaps she chose Uchiha, too?

With a small snort Sakura set down her phone beside the tablet, not paying either any attention as she looked around for her pyjamas. She was sure she had left some out, but they were nowhere to be found. She bent over to open her underwear drawer to pull out more when she heard it.

A saucy bra hanging from her fingers, Sakura straightened slowly and looked around. 

Nothing.

“Stupid game. Imagining things,” muttered Sakura, moving aside a few more bras to pull out her summer peignoir and silky shorts. The night was cool but the apartment was too warm and they couldn’t turn on the A/C for another two weeks according to the landlord. Ugh. She hated feeling sticky at night. The peignoir and silky shorts weren’t something she’d normally wear, but they were her lightest sleepwear… and okay, it was nice to wear them once in a while. For herself.

Shucking her t-shirt and hearing another noise, Sakura tensed and spun around again. 

Nothing.

“If there are any creepy weirdos here, now is a good time to leave. I have no valuables and I’m full of diseases,” she called out, ignoring what her neighbours must think of her.

A little unsure of herself while she was dressed in nothing but her bra and panties, Sakura quickly donned the slip and shorts—they were better than nothing—before deciding it would be better to keep her phone close that night.

Collecting the tablet and phone from the vanity, Sakura retreated to her bed and slid under the thin cover before giving up a moment later when she began sweating again. Ugh.

She kicked the blankets off, plugged in her phone and pulled up her tablet one last time. 

“One of these days my imagination is going to run away with me,” she mumbled to herself around a yawn. “Okay, Hokagemon, show me some shinobi.”

—Sakura’s tablet screen shifted into camera mode, reflecting the rest of her room from her bed to her dresser and vanity. A small glow appeared at the foot of her bed and outlined a male form.

Then she heard a low, velvety male chuckle and goosebumps erupted along her arms as the fine roseate hair rose.

“You only needed to ask,” the shinobi purred as a raven haired man appeared in the screen of her tablet.

His fine aristocratic features were devastatingly handsome but it was his eyes that captivated Sakura. Those midnight eyes with flashes of crimson that warned her of some malevolent spirit come to retrieve its due and intending to enjoy itself as it did so… and that he would see to it she enjoyed every minute he wrung from her.

His arrogant smirk was made of pure sin and had Sakura swallowing as his lips formed his words.

No man should look that sexy. And possibly a little unhinged. And like he had been made specifically for her.

Right.

Coming back to herself a little, Sakura remembered that this was a game and yes, he absolutely was designed to appeal to her.

The fact that he was the incarnation of everything that set her panties on fire was just… uncanny.

She cleared her throat and then furrowed her brows as she waited for a keypad to appear for her to type her response. Or a menu to choose an answer. Something. 

“How do I reply,” she mumbled, leaning back against her headboard and adjusting her pillows so she was more comfortable.

“I can hear you. You don’t need to type,” he said smoothly and propped his head up on his elbow. Through the camera lens it appeared he lay across the end of her bed, watching her.

“You’re voice-activated?” she asked aloud, feeling a little silly.

He smirked. “You could say that.”

The smirk did funny things to Sakura’s insides, not entirely undesirable.

“Um, how do I catch you?” asked Sakura, still not too clear on the specifics of that aspect of the game. The instructions had been kind of vague.

The shinobi gave a low chuckle and looked her up and down. “You already have.”

Sakura tilted her head to the side.

“How may I serve my mistress?” he asked, leaning forward onto his hands and knees and stalking towards Sakura like a predator. “Should I start with your feet? Shall I worship your calves? Stroke your thighs? Kiss my way to your—”

Sakura swiped the screen to the side returning to the home screen on the tablet.

Her face was burning, her heart was pounding, her legs were shaking and… she bit her bottom lip. 

So she wasn’t entirely opposed to what her shinobi had proposed… but hearing it was…

… it was…

She swallowed.

Okay, it had been kind of naughty. And hot.

“Just a game,” she mumbled to herself. That’s all it was. Just a game.

She could let loose a little. It wasn’t as if he was real.

But if he was…

Closing her eyes a moment and imagining the shinobi between her thighs enticed a swell of heat and arousal to flow through Sakura.

Well, it was just a game. What could it hurt?

Her eyes a bit brighter, she swiped back to the Hokagemon Go game.

When she saw the screen was empty she felt her enthusiasm ebb.

“Um… hello? Uchiha?...” 

A glow to her left and she turned the tablet to that side, startling when she found the shinobi now lying on his side beside her, facing her. Again propping his head up on his palm.

“Hn?” he asked.

“You can change places?” asked Sakura.

His lips were smug. “I can change many things,” he said.

“Like?”

“Clothing,” he offered, bringing a hand to his chest and smoothing it down, slowly, towards his abdomen.

Sakura’s eyes followed the trail he left as it stopped at his belt buckle. Unconsciously Sakura’s hand had followed the pathway along her own body, over the short satin and lace peignoir that cupped and supported her before flowing out around her middle.

So focused was she that she failed to notice the fresh interest in the Uchiha’s eyes.

“Yes, just like that,” he murmured.

“Hmm?” asked Sakura, eyes darkening.

“Would you like me to show you what a shinobi looks like beneath his armour?” he asked.

“Yes,” said Sakura quietly, cheeks hot.

“What will you do for me?” he asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Would you tell me your fantasy while I make myself more comfortable?” 

Sakura bit her lip, feeling vulnerable. Could she reveal her private thoughts to him while he revealed himself to her?

It’s a game, she reminded herself.

“I imagine what it would be like to be… seduced,” she admitted. 

As she spoke the man in the tablet undid each clasp and tie that strapped his bogu to his broad-shouldered frame. Sakura’s heart skipped each time a piece was removed and placed neatly on her floor by the wall, revealing more and more of his body. When the last of his armour was aligned with the rest, he started on his boots.

“How?” he asked. “Where would they start?”

Settling onto her own side to watch him as she became more accustomed to his presence, Sakura propped up the tablet and smiled as she lay on her pillow.

“Perhaps low intensity at first, touching my shoulders, kissing the back of my neck.”

“So he should take you from behind?” asked the shinobi. His hands teased the bottom hem of his tunic shirt before he drew it up, up, up revealing his abdomen an inch at a time, before pulling it over his head. 

Sakura’s mouth went dry at the sight. As a medical professional she’d seen her share of male specimens… but this shinobi was obviously in his prime.

She swallowed a whimper as she licked her lips unconsciously before shrugging.

“It would be nice,” she admitted. “Running his hands up and down my back, flirting with me with his hands.”

“What about your fascinating emerald eyes? Am I—is he not allowed to gaze into your eyes?”

“I’m nothing special to look at,” she said honestly. 

“In that we’ll have to disagree,” he replied, hands hovering over his belt.

He undid the first notch.

Sakura’s palms were damp as they clenched in her silky nightie.

“What else?” he prodded with a purr.

Sakura swallowed again.

“I-I’d like to feel him against my back,” she said, trying and failing to hold his gaze as his fingers stroked his exposed lower abdomen and the treasure trail there.

Her arousal spiking, Sakura’s stomach clenched as he shifted to make himself more comfortable, exposing the ‘v’ of hard muscle that led down.

“His body heat against my back. His scent. A light cologne. Minty breath, that kind of thing. I want to feel them,” she said. Even without her blankets on she found it too warm.

“And I, you,” he murmured, stroking his belly before undoing the second notch on his belt.

A soft whoosh of breath left Sakura’s lips as she felt the lace hem of her nightie rising up her middle as she stroked her own belly before skimming down the soft skin of her inner thigh.

Her shinobi was watching her movements this time, Sakura noticed, and with a rush of daring, lifted her wandering hands to ghost up her body to her throat and then down again between the small valley of her breasts.

She didn’t imagine the small growl he made in his throat.

“What else?” he asked, voice thicker, more eager.

Sakura bit her lip, unconsciously stroking her throat with one hand while her other twisted in the fabric of her slip.

“My shoulders and neck,” she said, her voice hitching. “I like to be kissed down the back of my neck and shoulders. Slowly,” she whispered.

“Yes,” he groaned, flexing his hips.

He undid the last notch of his belt and Sakura’s breath caught. Guiltily she realized her hand had dipped below the waistband of her shorts and panties, and froze.

He lazily eyed her before smirking, though more tightly than before, and arched his brow.

“Are you ready for me, Sakura?” he asked, his voice predatory.

“Yes,” she cried, her fingers no longer enough even as she pulled her core muscles taut in effort to reach for the sublime.

“Keep watching me,” he ordered roughly.

Struggling with her wanton emotions, Sakura swallowed her panting breath and nodded.

“Hurry,” she begged. “I’m so close—”

And then she felt warmth against her back, minty breath fanning over her cheek, and a soft, languorous kiss placed at the nape of her neck.

Her breath caught.

The tablet screen was empty.

  
But she was no longer alone in her bed.

Warm hands settled around her waist, drawing her back against a firm body—

—before one of those hands curled around her own, the one that was hidden beneath her underwear.

“May I?” he asked, fingers playing with the hem of her shorts and panties.

Her heart rising to her throat, Sakura nodded. 

Achingly slowly he drew them down her legs to shuck them off at her ankles, kissing her all the way. 

Letting her eyes close a moment, Sakura reached into her bedside drawer and pulled out a small square of cellophane, holding it up to him.

“As my lady wishes,” he murmured against the skin of her throat. 

With that he pulled back just enough. She heard the plastic tearing, and the sound of the condom unrolling down his length. It took longer than she expected.

Both of them on their sides, he reached for her knee as he rolled back against her, pulling her leg up and over his top leg.

Sakura had never felt so exposed, or so aroused. She felt vulnerable, but not threatened. She felt his reassuring warmth against her back, and his hand steadying her front. The latter soon stroked through her neat curls, seeking her pleasure button.

“Guide me in,” he said, kissing her throat again.

Slipping her hand behind her and between them, Sakura leaned forward and angled her hips as she found and pumped him several times, working him into a rhythm before he growled.

“Guide me in, Sakura,” he repeated, voice tight. His powerful hips moved him against her but not inside her, and between them they glowed with perspiration and anticipation.

When she did, he obviously hadn’t been expecting the warm, vice-like welcome he received for he hissed and halted his movements with a curse.

More than willing to continue, Sakura rocked her hips against his only for him to seize her and hold her in place.

“Just give me a second,” he said through clenched teeth, before hissing, “so tight.”

But Sakura was too eager. 

“You can do it,” she cooed, reaching down to stretch and caress his sack as she undulated against him. “I know you can.”

He cursed under his breath as he slowly moved against her, gaining his rhythm once more. 

“That’s it,” she praised, arching against him as he filled her, deeper and deeper. “Yes, just like that.”

“Hn,” was all he could reply, too focused on not disappointing her.

For tonight she was his, he was hers, and he was going to ensure she thought of no one else until they parted.

Each time he brought her to climax, he felt a part of him becoming stronger, more whole. 

For her part, Sakura gave herself over to the sweet sensations this Uchiha aroused in her.

The night was theirs and come morning, Sakura dozed on his shoulder as he finger-combed her hair. He glanced at the dying battery on the tablet and gazed sadly down at Sakura.

“I need to go, but I’ll see you again,” he promised.

“Hmm?” murmured Sakura, snuggling closer and wrapping an arm around his middle. 

He chuckled. “You know how to lure me in. I will always come when you call.”

She nodded sleepily. It was either her underwear or her bed, but she’d figure it out. 

“Are there more Uchiha like you?”

His brows dipped together, but he was forced to reply honestly. 

“Yes.”

“Hmm,” murmured Sakura.

Well, if this was the first one…

… she certainly had to try and catch ‘em all.


End file.
